El chico del campanario
by ika-oni
Summary: Una gitana, una profecia y un chico que vive en el campanario ¿Como estas cosas influiran en la vidad de Ezio? Advertencias: Slash EzioXLeonardo Pesimo summary, buen fic.
1. Dejando al chico

Hiiiiiii, ¿Cómo están people (traducción: Gente)? Yo aquí otra vez (de seguro han de estar hartos de verme tanto pues no pienso irme =D) con un nuevo fic pero algo diferente a todos los fic en español ¿Qué cual es la diferencia? La diferencia es que está basado en una película de Disney la del jorobado de notre dame, para ser mas especifico, y sé que suena raro pero mientras más pensaba en el fic mas me gustaba.

Disclaimer: De verdad creen que estaría haciendo un fic de Assassins Creed si Assassins Creed fuera mío?

Advertencias: Slash (si ya me conoces pa´ que te haces)

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Una sirvienta, o mejor dicho una esclava, es lo que le había legado un amigo suyo, o eso es lo que le habían dicho. No tenía mucho interés en eso, ya que tenía bastantes sirvientas, eso era lo que pensaba antes de haberla conocido pero cuando la vio sus ojos contemplaron la belleza en persona con un nombre igualmente hermoso, _Catalina_.

La acogió en su casa, pues como todo caballero no podía negar el _regalo _de su fallecido amigo, pero la verdad tenía otras intenciones que nunca admitiría, obviamente. Evito dejarle mucho trabajo e intento que se sintiera lo más cómoda posible, aunque ella siempre se preguntaba porque su amo la trataba tan bien nunca hizo preguntas, asi era mejor.

.+.+.+.+.+.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Eso no estaba bien, sabía que esto no terminaría bien, pero aun asi ahí estaba, al lado de un árbol, esperándola. Suspiro, tan solo esperaba poder controlarse.

Catalina: Amo (llega la chica) lo siento por hacerle esperar.

¿?: No te preocupes. Además ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre.

Catalina: Lo siento Ser Piero (baja la mirada) pero es un poco un raro considerando nuestra relación.

Las últimas lo hicieron reaccionar. Tenía razón, su relación era tan solo amo-sirvienta, pero aun asi, no le importo y le sonrió dándole cierta confianza.

Ser Piero: Nos vamos (le dice mientras le ofrece su brazo, como todo caballero, haciéndola sonrojar un poco pero acepta al final)

Además que tenia de malo tan solo lo iba acompañar a comprar cosas para las casa. Si, tan solo eso, aun cuando su mente quisiera que fuera para otra cosa tendría que conformarse con tan solo poder estar cerca de ella, lo que era suficiente para él.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.

¡NO! pero ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo había terminado asi? ¿Cómo tiene ese hermoso cuerpo debajo suyo? Tal vez había influido el vino que le había ofrecido, que al principio ella negó pero después por la insistencia de el acepto, si tal vez era eso, pero aun estaba lo suficiente sobrio como para saber que eso era un error, un error del que los seguiría por siempre.

Catalina: Ser Piero (le susurro en oído mirándolo con su ojos, algo vidriosos por el dolor en su parte baja, y su mejillas sonrojadas de un color rosa. Una bella vista, eso opinaba el) Te amo.

Tan solo eso, dos palabras, tan solo dos simples palabras, para que pudiera olvidar esa relación que los distanciaba, en que eso estaba mal y que valía la pena cada minuto.

Y asi fue como terminaron haciendo el amor

.+.+.+.+.+.+.

No podía ser, tenía que ser una mentira o aunque sea una broma. Si eso era, una broma de mal gusto que pronto terminaría con todos riéndose de él, pero no, y ahí estaba ella para demostrarlo.

Catalina: Estoy embarazada (confirmo lo que le había dicho antes) yo…. Yo se que (empezó a llorar) yo sé que no quieres a este niño, no… no me molesta cuidarlo yo sola (mintió).

Ser Piero: Espera (la sujeta por los hombre pero no de manera agresiva) yo quiero cuidarlo (dice sinceramente).

Catalina: ¿De verdad? (pregunta feliz recibiendo un sí como respuesta) ¡Oh, Piero soy tan feliz!

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Acaso todo le salía mal, o sea, como era posible que cada vez que iba a hacer algo simple resultaba terminar en algo complicado. Ahh, parece que Dios quiso adelantarle el infierno, pero eso no importaba ya que ahora su amor estaba dando luz.

Catalina: ¡Piero, ya viene! (grito de dolor)

Ser Piero: Puja (ella obedeció)

Mierda, ¿Cómo había pasado? Tan solo había ido a la iglesia para rezar por su hijo, y de la nada Catalina entro en trabajo de parto. Ahh, como había dicho antes, Dios le adelanto el infierno.

Catalina: ¡AHHHHH! (dio un gran grito, terminando de dar luz)

Gracias a dios, parecía que todo había salido bien. Catalina y su bebe estaban en perfecto estado, pero aun asi la tan sola presencia de _su bebe_ estaba mal, el no era legitimo y seria tratado como un bastardo **1.**

Catalina: Mi amor (le llama) ¿Qué vamos hacer? Dios ha visto nuestro pecado, no podemos deshacernos de él.

Ser Piero volteo a sus lados sentía como lo miraban con cierto odio, a pesar de que solo fueran estatuas. Catalina tenía razón, Dios ha sido testigo de su pecado, no podían salir de esto tan fácilmente.

Ser Piero: ¿Acaso no te lo dije? (Le dio un beso) Me hare cargo de él (vio al niño que tenía en sus brazos, sonrió al ver lo hermoso que era igual que su madre. Se lo paso a Catalina para que también lo viera)

Catalina: ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

Ser Piero: ¿Qué te parece? Leonardo

Catalina: ¡Es hermoso! (ve al niño) mi lindo Leonardo.

Ser Piero cumplió su promesa, cuido al niño Leonardo lo mejor que pudo. Meses después Catalina se caso con otro hombre ¿Qué si sufrió? Si y mucho, pero era lo mejor para los dos aunque le doliera. El también se caso, a decir verdad, se caso cuatro veces y tuvo once hijos, los cuales los quiso mucho. Se aseguro de tratar a Leonardo como si fuera un hijo legítimo pero aun asi los demás lo trataban como un bastardo, incluso sus otros hijos.

Leonardo sufría, eso lo sabia su padre, intento tratarlo bien, hacerlo feliz pero nada funcionaba. ¿Qué debería hacer? Tal vez debería ocultarlo. Si, sabía que estaba mal pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Pero el problema no era ¿Cómo? Sino ¿Dónde? Y luego de la nada pensó en la iglesia en la que había nacido.

Lo llevo hasta la iglesia y se dirigió hasta lo más alto de ella, el campanario y lo dejo. No lo miren feo, que no lo abandono, Ser Piero cumpliría su promesa y lo cuidaría y asi lo hizo, lo crio, le enseño todo lo que sabia pero para su sorpresa Leonardo era muy listo y había aprendió cosas tan complicadas sin su ayuda, eso lo hizo muy feliz pero muy en el fondo se odiaba por tenerlo oculto como si fuera algo horrible pero lo que más odio fue ¡Que nadie se preocupo! Cuando llego a su casa nadie pero ¡Nadie! Pregunto por él y creo que hasta estaban felices por eso – excepto por su esposa que le tenía cariño a Leonardo - , tal vez si era la mejor opción esconderlo.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.

**1 **– Bastardo, según yo tengo entendido, es como le dicen a los bebes que nacen fuera del casamiento o vienen de una infidelidad, asi que lo utilizare a menudo (aunque odio decirle a Leonardo bastardo U_U)

¿Has llegado hasta aquí? Si es asi debo felicitarte, de seguro, estabas leyendo esto con cara de WTF preguntándote ¿Qué es esto? Bueno si has visto la película inicia con la madre de Quasimodo, escapando de los guardias y al final la matan y luego el padre (el hombre era padre ¿no es asi?) lo acoge y lo cría en el campanario. Bueno yo hice casi lo mismo, claro que sin el asesinato sino mostrando como termino Leonardo en el campanario. Y bueno creo que tengo que aclarar ¿Quiénes son Catalina y Ser Piero? Ellos son los padres de Leonardo, intente poner la máxima información que sabía de ello. Según yo, Ser Piero era un noble y Catalina su esclava y como había dicho en el fic fue legada por un amigo de Piero, varias cosas que puse en el fic son verdaderas pero intentare enfocarme más en Assassins Creed para no desviarme y confundir a los lectores =D.

Bueno ya me despido, pero antes de irme, me dejan un rewiew ¿plisssss?

MATTA NE X3


	2. En busca del misterioso chico

Hola, bueno déjenme decir que edite este cap porque el 2 no me convenció pero si quieren no lo lean ya que es casi igual que el anterior tan solo que le hice unos pequeños (pero importantes) cambios, yo recomiendo que lo lean. Los dejo con el cap.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Despertó de su sueño y con algo de cansancio abrió los ojos, ya no podía dormir de eso estaba seguro, pero es muy cansado tener que levantarse tan temprano y tocar las campanas, pero es una de sus obligaciones por tener que vivir en el campanario. A decir verdad es la única obligación que tiene que hacer, pero eso debe ser porque su padre soborno al sacerdote, dueño de la iglesia.

Se levanto de su "cómoda" cama, que tan solo era un colchón, pero por lo menos servía, además de que no necesitaba nada más. Tenía que iniciar con su trabajo, con mucha flojera fue a las campanas y las fue tocando cada una, el ruido fue suficiente para mantenerlo despierto en su labor.

Escuchaba como las personas salían de sus casas hacer sus jornadas de trabajo o tan solo a comprar, fue a una ventana para poder verlas. Era un pecado tener envidia de los demás, pero si es asi, porque Dios lo mantiene alejado de los demás. Como deseaba estar como ellos, libres, estar afuera conviviendo con los demás. Se sentía tan solo, la única persona que le hacía compañía era su padre pero no era mucho tiempo, pues su padre tenía una vida, una vida con su esposa y sus otros hijos, una vida que no le incluía a él. No lo odiaba, de eso estaba seguro, pero no podía evitar tenerle cierto rencor a pesar que lo quisiera mucho.

Hace años que no salía afuera, ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? No lo sabe, creo que tenía unos 4 o 5 años cuando fue a vivir en el campanario, aunque tampoco le gustaba mucho recordar. Lo único que recuerda de su infancia eran las "discretas" platicas que daban, básicamente para decir, que él era un bastardo y su madre una puta.

¿?: Leonardo, es hora de desayunar.

Leonardo: ¿Uh?, (voltea a ver a la persona que le acaba de hablar y al verla le da una sonrisa) Claro padre.

Ser Piero, el padre de Leonardo, se dirigió a una mesa y fue dejando la comida que traía, se sentó acompañado por su hijo. Fueron comiendo la comida, que era casi toda fruta porque Leonardo era vegetariano, Ser Piero nunca entendio la razón de su vegetarianismo y cuando le preguntaba decía que era por algo moral o algo asi. Leonardo comía unas uvas y Ser Piero tan solo lo observaba, había un silencio incomodo, que Ser Piero intentaba romper, pero no tenía nada que decir, no podía preguntarle ¿Qué has hecho? Porque le daría la misma respuesta que era tocar las campanas y ya. También hacia otras cosas, como pintar, eso lo sabía, y pintaba bien pero Leonardo nunca le hablaba de eso, por mas que el intentaba en meterse en ese tema.

Ser Piero: dime hijo ¿has vuelto a pintar? (sabia la respuesta pero no hacia daño preguntar)

Leonardo: Unas cuantas pinturas (responde secamente)

Leonardo sabe de las intenciones de su padre, razón por la cual no responde con mucho ánimo, no es que no quiera hablar con él, pero no tiene nada que decir. Su vida es un ciclo, despertarse, tocar las campanas y hacer nuevos proyectos para no aburrirse, pero nunca le ha dicho sobre sus proyectos porque siente que no le importa a su padre, aun cuando no es asi.

El no tenia exactamente una vida, tan solo era un ser vivo condenado hacer lo mismo el resto de su vida.

Terminaron de comer, Leonardo limpio la mesa y se despidió de su padre. Ser Piero se iba a retirar pero no sin antes hacer algo.

Ser Piero: Leonardo (le da un abrazo) Te quiero y no lo olvides.

Leonardo: Lo sé (le corresponde) yo también te quiero.

Ser Piero, sentía culpa y siempre se lo demostraba de esa forma, Leonardo lo sabía y siempre le decía que no era su culpa, pero nunca su padre se lo creía. Al final, su padre se fue, dejando a Leonardo solo.

Leonardo suspiro, otra vez a iniciar su aburrida. Fue a ver la ventana haber si encontraba algo con que entretenerse pero lo dudaba. Miro a las personas y volvió a sentir ese sentimiento de envidia, no podía evitarlo. Todo era igual las personas se movían a hacer sus cosas, nada diferente excepto por una cosa, había un chico que le llamaba la atención, no sabia porque, pero lo estaba mirando o eso creía ya que era imposible considerando la distancia que los separaba, pero sentía su mirada en sus ojos era imposible de seguro que esta alucinando, y eso se lo confirmo su mente cuando el chico volteo a ver no se qué. Leonardo decidió hacer lo mismo e imitarlo, tenía que hacer sus cosas, que no eran casi nada, pero necesitaba distraer su mente.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.

En un calle, había un chico que caminaba tranquilamente sin preocupaciones pero esa sensación no le duro nada, ya que una persona lo había tirado al suelo. Pensando que era un ladrón que le había quitado su dinero intento levantarse, pero no pudo ya que el chico que lo había tirado se le había adelantado y ahora le estaba agarrando la camisa o lo que sea que utilizaba en ese tiempo.

¿?: Maldito Pazzi (le gritaba el chico con mucha furia) te le has vuelto a insinuar

Vieri di Pazzi: Oh Ezio, ya decía que olía a pordiosero (le hace burla)

Ezio: No me vengas con juegos, ¡Te has vuelto acercar a Cristina!

Vieri di Pizza: ¿Y eso qué? (era mejor que se callara ya que a Ezio se le podía notar su enojo con suma facilidad) No es mi culpa si llega a preferirme

Ezio: ¿Preferirte?

Estaba enojado y eso lo demostraba con su puño levantando en señal de que le iba a dar una golpiza que no olvidaría, eso hubiera pasado si es que no hubiera estado un seguidor de Pazzi y lo hubiera golpeado en la espalda.

Ahora se encontraba en el suelo, con un dolor en su espalda, intento levantarse pero el seguidor lo agarro en una llave que impedía que pudiera librarse. Vieri estaba riendo, le encantaba cuando se podía mostrar superior a Ezio, por ejemplo: este momento.

Ezio estaba agarrado en una forma imposible de librarse y ahora Pazzi había decidido aprovechar para el "darle una lección" ¿Cuál? Ni idea, tal vez porque no había ninguna. Ahora mismo lo golpeaba en básicamente todo su cuerpo, su cara, su estomago y toda parte en que se le pudiera ocasionar dolor.

Vieri de Pazzi: Ya no eres tan fuerte ¿verdad? (había dejado de golpear y ahora estaba frente a frente, para demostrarle de que no podía hacer nada, ¡si que le encantaba eso!) Si te vieras ahora…... (Dejo de hablar debido que Ezio le había escupido en su cara con su saliva, y un poco de sangre).

Vieri estaba distraído, ya que estaba ocupado en maldecirle y limpiarse la recién "marca" que le dejo en su fea cara, aprovecho este momento para darle un pisotón al que le estaba agarrando para salir de su agarre y asi salir corriendo lejos de ahí.

No era cobarde eso era seguro, aun cuando estaba huyendo de Pazzi, pero lo conocía y de seguro ahora mismo ya estaba juntado un maldito ejercito para atraparlo para hacerle tantas cosas, que ni quiere saber. Lo vuelvo a decir no es cobarde, tal vez atrevido, pero no cobarde el caso que no es estúpido, y lo mas inteligente era esconderse hasta que se le pase un poquito el enojo.

Seguía corriendo y llego hasta la plaza donde se podía ver una iglesia, unos cuantos puesto de mercado y el lugar para los ahorcados, que por suerte no había ninguno.

Volteo a sus lados parecía que estaba seguro, por ahora. Veía como las personas lo miraban con asco o hasta miedo, al principio no entendía porque pero luego recordó los golpes, lo habrán dejado en un estado muy mal y no era que estuviera suponiendo ya que sentía y tocaba la sangre que le salía por su cara, principalmente del labio, posiblemente se lo rompió.

Limpio su cara con una de sus mangas, lo cual fue una pésima idea, ya que podía ver como su manga blanca tenía una horrible mancha de sangre, ahora como se lo explicara a su madre. Necesitaba un doctor y urgentemente pero malditos doctores que no te atienden si no tienes un maldito florín, malditos avaros, y ahora no traía nada de dinero, debería dejar de gastar en "cosas importantes" y (con cosas importantes entiéndase vino y mujeres). Tampoco podía ir con su familia no los podía preocupar más de lo que ya están.

Miro al cielo, tal vez Dios sería tan bueno como darle un poco de dinero… bueno, se vale soñar ¿no? Se distraía con el cielo tan hermoso que se podía ver arriba, era hermoso y con unas nubes ¡Oh, esa tiene forma de conejo! Ok, ya me distraje yo. En su distracción volteo a ver a la iglesia, nunca le había puesto mucha atención pero había algo diferente, tal vez era el chico que lo veía desde el campanario, que raro ¿Qué estará haciendo allá arriba? Tal vez sea encargado de las campanas, pero no parecía ser un sacerdote. No lo sabía pero ese chico tenía su vista cautivada.

Contador de cuentos: Venga niños y niñas (unos niños se empezaron arrimar y sentarse enfrente del show) hoy les contare la historia del chico del campanario.

Volteo sin darse cuenta y ahora miraba como el contador relataba ese cuento infantil. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo escucho, pero no lo había olvidado. Un chico que vivía en el campanario por un pecado de sus padres y que por ese pecado era ahora un monstruo que vivía en el campanario tocando las campanas en seña de su infelicidad, es lo que recordaba. ¿Acaso podia ser que ese chico…? No, no, no era posible, tan solo era un cuento ¿no es asi? Empezó a dudar y volvió a mirar el chico que ya había desaparecido, debió ser su imaginación.

Vieri di Pazzi: ¡Ven aquí, Maldito Auditore! (escucho como decían su nombre de forma amenazante y sabia que no podía seguir ahí perdiendo su tiempo)

Necesitaba esconderse, miro a las personas y ninguna, para su mala suerte, le servía para esconderse. Literalmente estaba ahí solo, tal vez sea sus heridas que no le daban una apariencia "agradable" y la gente se alejaba.

Vieri di Pazzi: ¡Vas a ver, cabron! (otra amenaza más)

No necesitaba que su mente le dijera que estaba en peligro, ya lo sabía por sí solo. Casi por instinto salió a lo primero que le pareció un buen refugio, que resulto ser la iglesia.

Vieri di Pazzi: Mierda, no está aquí. (Escucho sus pasos, que indicaban que se alejaba)

Suspiro aliviado, ahora si estaba seguro, esperaba que le durara un buen rato. Miro el interior de la iglesia, no había nada importante, más que las grandísimas estatuas de los santos, pero dejando eso de lado todo era normal, tenía todo lo que tenía una iglesia normal. Se fijo mejor y se dio cuenta que no había nadie, lo cual lo alivio, significaba que nadie lo sacaría por ahora.

Empezó a divagar, paseándose de un lugar a otro. No sabía qué hacer, más que esconderse, pero la sangre le indicaba otra cosa, necesitaba un doctor ¡pero ya! Pero otra vez esta el tema del dinero, volvió a maldecir a los doctores. Mientras distraía su propio mente de las heridas, recordó al chico que vio, será una locura pero necesitaba convencerse de lo que vio hace rato era real o pura fantasía, esperaba que fuera lo primero.

Y asi se adentro en su búsqueda del misterioso chico del campanario. Ay Ezio que no has odio "La curiosidad mato al gato" bueno, pronto lo descubrirás.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Yeaah, I finish, espero que les haya gustado y me dejaran un lindo rewiew n_n y quiero decir que si leíste el cap que había publicado, pero que borre y cambie por este, lamento mucho si hice que perdieras tu tiempo pero de verdad que odie el otro cap y este me gusto mas, pero si piensas seguir leyéndome de verdad te adoro.

Antes de irme quiero decir que tardare mucho en actualizar mis cosas ya que regrese a clases, y saben la vida de un otaku no es fácil, sino imaginen ir a la escuela, hacer tareas, ver anime, tener vida social (porque luego dicen que somos inadaptados) y como debemos estar guapas y guapos para el cosplay debemos hacer ejercicio asi que ando muy ajetreada, pero no se preocupen que continuare.

Y lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿me dejan un rewiew? plisssss.

MATTA NE X3


End file.
